


Thunderstruck

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, One Shot, Smut, enjoy, just something i wrote when i was bored
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-30
Updated: 2014-07-30
Packaged: 2018-02-11 00:32:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2046222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Smut. Basiclly. A one shot in a motel during a hunt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thunderstruck

"So," Cas asked, "What now?"

They were both on a bed, completely naked and sweaty in a dark motel room.

Dean looked over at him, "I don't know." They stared at each other for a few seconds, slowly relaxing, "Do you want to do it?"

Cas' eyebrows knitted together, "I don't know."

There were a few more seconds of staring in the thick silence. For a motel by a busy road, there was a minimum amount of noise. Even in the dark, Dean could see Cas's eyes like they were the brightest thing in the world. He was attracted to his boyfriend's eyes.

How weird. Cas was his _boyfriend._ But how could he? Having a boyfriend is a high school thing and besides, it's not like Dean actually deserved him. Maybe this was a dream. A three month-long dream full of sleep and shy kisses and talks into the night.

"Cas?" asked Dean quietly, scared to break the silence.

"What?"

Dean swallowed hard and said, "I want to do it. With you. Now. But I'm scared it wouldn't be special for you. After all, it's losing the big V. I want you to be as sure as I am."

Cas bit his lower lip as he thought and all Dean could think was "god I hope I actually want to do it."

Finally, after three agonizing minutes of complete silence, Cas said, "Yes."

That was all Dean needed. He kissed Cas, ignoring the noise it made, no one was in the motel anyway. Not even Sam. He was off somewhere doing something. Dean couldn't care less at the moment.

The kiss was deep and romantic and wanting. It had everything packed in it- lust, hunger, and love. Dean couldn't get enough. Even as they drew closer, he didn't think about anything else but Cas, Cas and little more Cas.

He soon remembered they were naked, but it didn't bother him nor did it seem to bother Cas. Dean broke the kiss for a second to say, "Cas, baby, could you do something for me?"

All Cas could do was nod silently.

"Good," said Dean, giving him a small kiss, "Could you first turn on the bedside lamp?" he kissed Cas again. The other man reached out and turned the light on. His whole face was surrounded by light and he seemed somehow even hotter. Dean was starting to doubt himself.

Cas kissed Dean, "What do you need, Dean? Anything you want. I'll give you whatever you want."

Dean swallowed hard. "Cas…" he kissed him again. He couldn't stop. "Lay on your back. Just like you're doing now, but do it here," he patted the center of the bed. Cas moved quietly, not leaving Dean's stare.

"Like this?" he asked in that low voice of his. Dean nodded, not being able to say anything, "Cas… god, Cas… you're perfect. Fucking perfect. So fucking perfect I-" he cut himself off and kissed Cas.

Their shoulders were touching but that was it. Still, Dean felt how close Cas was. "I'm going to move now, babe. I need to get a few things and then I'll be back. I promise. Just stay like this. Perfect. You're perfect."

He got up and went to his bag. He pulled out the things he needed and stood in front of the bed. Cas was staring at him. That was the first time they saw each other naked. Dean didn't let it last long, he didn't want to Cas to see his body ad regret it.

He climbed on the bed and sat up on his knees. "Cas, baby, my perfect angel, lift your legs. Please." Cas did so immediately and slowly, searching for something in Dean's eyes.  

Dean took one leg and put it on his shoulder in a way that the back of the knee was pressed against his shoulder. He took the other leg and did the same thing with it. Cas stared at him wide eyed, his pupils blown up. Dean wanted him so badly.

Dean looked down, into Cas. He felt a knot in his stomach forming and he was panicking. But he knew he wanted this more than anything.

He looked further up and saw Cas' face. He was amazing. Dean ripped a wrapper from a condom and put it on himself, "If you want," said Dean, "if we do this again, I'll put one on you."

He felt Cas shiver and relaxed a bit. He wanted this too, as illogical as that sounded. Dean opened a container on his left, took two fingers and applied some of the lube onto them, making them drip with it.

"Cas," he breathed out, "This might hurt a bit. And it'll be cold. If you have second thoughts, it's now because I won't be able to do anything soon. I don't think I'll hold up too long."

Cas nodded slowly, a spark lit in his eye. Dean carefully put his fingers into Cas and moved them around. Surprisingly, Cas was relaxed and Dean could slip in a third finger. He was aiming for another one but a look of pain on Cas' face stopped him.

"Babe?"

"I'm fine," he said, letting out a breath. Dean bit his lower lip but finished the job. He took a second to look at Cas.

"Cas," he said, looking down at his boyfriend, "I didn't put any lube on myself. That's for my reasons, but if you're uncomfortable."

"Dean, I'm not fragile."

That was all Dean needed before he went into Cas. As expected from an angel, he didn't feel the pain. Dean thought about it could play for his advantage.

"What did I just say?" asked Cas.

"What?"

"I'm not fragile."

He started to move rapidly, scared he wouldn't be able to hold up for too long when Cas was talking and acting like he always was.

For a second he remembered all the nights he dreamed about this. It was better in real life.

He kept thrusting into Cas again and again, loving the gasps and moans escaping his boyfriend's lips. He loved him. He loved everything about him. He stopped for a second to kiss Cas and, in one final thrust, he came.

It felt like nothing he'd ever felt. He let it out with Cas' name and at almost the same time Cas did the same with Dean's name.

"I love you," whispered Dean when he collapsed next to Cas.

"I hope it's not just for that," replied Cas.

Dean chuckled, "it's for everything."

"If that's the case," he said, turning to wrap his arms around Dean, "I love you too."

They were both out of breath and sweating twice as much, but they both were satisfied.

After a second Cas said, "We're defiantly doing _that_ again."  

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Guess who's back for a little while? (hint: me).  
> I was feeling like writing this, but wanted to keep it pretty vanilla. Just so you would know. This is the first smut fic I posted here. Comment/ Kudos/ Whatever :)


End file.
